Motorcycles typically include fenders positioned over the wheels to prevent debris (e.g., dirt, water, etc.) from being thrown into the air as the motorcycle travels over a surface. For example, front and rear fenders can be positioned around the front and rear wheels, respectively.
The front fender can be coupled to the front fork of the motorcycle so that the front fender turns with the fork and wheel. The front fender can be secured to the fork so that the front fender either moves upward when the front wheel encounters a bump or, alternatively, stays stationary relative to the upward moving wheel.
The rear fender can be coupled to the tail section of the frame in a position over the rear wheel. This is commonly done in such a way that the rear fender does not move with the rear wheel when the rear wheel encounters a bump. In this design, the rear fender is typically bolted to the tail section of the motorcycle using bolts that pass through the tail section and through the rear fender.
Rear fenders are also commonly used to support a taillight assembly, which can include a brake light and/or directional lights. These lights are provided with power from a main control box, which is typically located in front of the rear fender, via a taillight wire harness. This harness can be routed around the underside of the rear fender using wiring clips to hold the harness in place.